Primavera
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Pouco antes de seu aniversário e na iminência de uma nova batalha, Shiryu recebe seu melhor presente.


**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

* * *

**PRIMAVERA**

_**Chiisana Hana**_

_**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**_

* * *

"_Por quatro meses no mundo_

_As flores murcharam já._

_Mas no templo montanhoso os rebentos de pessegueiros_

_Apenas começam a desabrochar._

_Lamentei a perda da primavera,_

_E não pude encontrá-la em qualquer lugar._

_Ignorante, encontrei-a aqui._"

**Bai Juyi, poeta da dinastia Tang, sobre Rozan**

* * *

O ninho construído no telhado da casa onde ela vivia começava a se agitar. Costumava ser esse o seu despertador. Mamãe-passarinho saía do ninho à procura de comida, enquanto seus bebês piavam insistentes. Shunrei gostava de olhar esse movimento antes de realmente começar o dia. Quando criança, descobrira o ninho com dois ovinhos e tinha se sentido bastante feliz por ter a companhia dos pequeninos amigos. Agora, muitas gerações de passarinhos depois, já não recordava quantas, continuava gostando de olhá-los e de saber da presença deles ali. Às vezes, o casal de passarinhos pousava na janela e trocava carinhos. Também isso ela gostava de observar. Vez ou outra se sentia como a mamãe-passarinho. Especialmente quando cuidava dele. Ele, que não era seu filho, nem seu irmão, nem seu marido, mas era a pessoa que ela mais amava dentre todas as outras. Também preparava comida para alimentá-lo, mantinha a casa limpa e arejada. E mesmo quando ele alçava vôo, dedicava-se à sua rotina doméstica para senti-lo mais perto.

Saiu de seu devaneio para começar a "cuidar do ninho". Preparar o café da manhã era sua primeira tarefa. Neste dia sentia-se particularmente alegre. Pôs a água para ferver, esquentou o pão, arrumou a mesa. Em pouco tempo o Mestre apareceu para o desjejum.

– Bom dia, pequena Shunrei – ele disse sorrindo.

– Bom dia, Mestre! – ela respondeu, com indubitável alegria.

– Ora, ora! O que a deixou tão feliz?

– Ele está voltando – respondeu com tamanha convicção que assustou o velho Mestre.

– Hum... como pode ter tanta certeza?

– Eu sinto quando ele está se aproximando. Fiquei tão feliz quando ele mandou aquela carta dizendo que a batalha no Santuário tinha sido dura, mas que estava bem, que tinha voltado a enxergar e retornaria em breve. Agora eu sei que ele já está chegando.

– Tomara que você esteja certa, querida.

– Eu sei que estou! Vou preparar os pratos favoritos dele! Preciso descer para comprar algumas coisas. Tudo tem de estar perfeito.

– Tudo bem, pequena. Estarei no lugar de sempre, meditando, se precisar de mim.

– Certo, Mestre.

Shunrei desceu as escadarias apressadamente, organizando na mente a lista de coisas que precisava comprar. Queria que ele encontrasse frutas variadas e também faria guiozá, o prato predileto dele. No caminho de volta, colheu flores variadas para colocar um arranjo bem bonito sobre a mesa. Já em casa, preparou o almoço concentrada, caprichando nos pequenos detalhes.

Perto de uma da tarde, sentiu-o mais perto e foi para a porta de casa. Em pouco tempo, avistou-o ao longe e correu até ele. Abraçou-o sem pensar e ele retribuiu o abraço.

– Eu sabia! Eu sabia que você estava voltando!

– Sim... – ele respondeu, mas não parecia exatamente feliz, o que deixou Shunrei intrigada.

– O que foi? Por que esta expressão?

– Shunrei, eu só voltei porque preciso muito falar com o Mestre... – ele respondeu de forma áspera.

Ela nada disse. Deu de ombros, magoada. Ele continuou:

– Estamos na iminência de outra batalha, Shunrei. Eu preciso ter mais informações e sei que o Mestre pode ajudar.

– Outra batalha? Não pode ser... – sua voz passou a soar triste. – Eu não quero que você vá.

– Não depende de mim, Shunrei. Você bem sabe que não.

Mais uma vez ela não respondeu. Voltou pra casa, deixando-o sozinho.

Shiryu foi até o Mestre.

– Ela não gostou – o velho homem disse rindo, com aquele seu ar costumeiro de quem sempre sabe tudo.

– Eu não esperava mesmo que ela reagisse bem – justificou-se o rapaz. – Acabo de voltar de uma batalha e já vou para outra.

– Deixe que ela se acalme um pouco, depois vá lá conversar. Mas o que veio falar comigo?

Shiryu sentou-se em posição de lótus no chão poeirento e disparou sem rodeios:

– Mestre, me fale sobre Asgard.

Depois de um longo suspiro, o ancião começou a falar o que sabia. Shiryu ouviu atentamente as explicações dele sobre os Guerreiros-deuses e as safiras de Odin, buscando alternativas para a nova guerra que se aproximava.

– Bom, agora já sabemos o que fazer – disse ao final. – Partirei ao amanhecer. Obrigado, Mestre.

– É meu dever ajudá-lo, meu filho. Agora vá conversar com Shunrei. Não parta deixando-a magoada.

Shiryu assentiu e foi para casa. O caminho até lá era curto e ele o trilhou lentamente, pensando no jeito que tinha falado com ela. Quando ficava nervoso, quase sempre agia friamente para que ela não percebesse o que realmente se passava dentro do seu peito, em seu coração que batia descompassado. Não gostava de deixá-la sozinha, mas sabia que era necessário, que não poderia colocar seus anseios pessoais acima de sua missão. Entrou na casa com cautela e encontrou Shunrei sentada no sofá, chorando. Aproximou-se e sentou ao lado dela.

– Não fique assim, Shunrei.

– Você já vai voltar para a guerra, como quer que eu fique? – ela retrucou, com as duas mãos cobrindo o rosto.

– Quero que tenha esperança, que continue rezando por mim para que eu pelo menos tenha um alento durante a batalha – ele respondeu acariciando os cabelos dela. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes em que sentiu as preces da menina. Sabia que estavam espiritualmente ligados, apesar de ainda não haver propriamente um relacionamento físico. Sentiu imensa vontade de beijá-la. Conteve-se, entretanto, e fez apenas uma carícia tímida na face dela.

– Erh... eu vou servir o almoço – ela disse, corando um pouco.

– Está bem... vou lá fora chamar o Mestre.

Os três almoçaram em silêncio e o Mestre retomou sua meditação à beira da cachoeira. Shiryu sentou-se no sofá enquanto Shunrei ocupou-se em retirar a louça da mesa. Antes de começar a lavá-la, aproximou-se dele.

– Quando você parte? – ela perguntou, sentando-se no braço do sofá.

– Ao amanhecer – ele respondeu, sem disfarçar sua tristeza.

– Posso pedir uma coisa?

– Claro. Se eu puder fazê-la, certamente farei.

– Seu aniversário será em poucos dias. Então eu gostaria de passar o resto do dia de hoje com você. Só eu e você.

– É isso? – perguntou surpreso, porém satisfeito.

– Sim.

– Então tudo bem. O que quer fazer?

– Que tal um passeio?

– Eu vou adorar – ele respondeu, oferecendo a mão para ela. Arrumaram uma cestinha juntos e saíram caminhando de mãos dadas até o vale onde havia uma pequena lagoa.

– A última vez que viemos aqui na cachoeira foi quando o Ohko apareceu – ele disse, olhando ao redor. Estava cego nessa ocasião e suas lembranças eram alguns sons confusos, a dor dos machucados e, principalmente, a sensação de impotência diante da tragédia que quase aconteceu.

– É... Mas eu não quero lembrar disso. Você se machucou tanto...

– Você quase morreu e eu não pude fazer nada... – ele se lamentou.

– Eu sei que você não podia. Viemos para esquecer os momentos ruins, não para relembrá-los. Que tal um mergulho?

– Hum... Vamos!

Shunrei respirou fundo e se despiu, ficando apenas de roupa íntima, um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã de algodão cor-de-rosa, com sorridentes bichinhos estampados. Shiryu evitou olhá-la dessa forma e despiu-se também, ficando apenas de cuecas. Visivelmente envergonhados, os dois caminharam até a água e mergulharam juntos. Shiryu ainda estava tenso.

– Relaxa, Shi. É só um banho de cachoeira.

– Melhor voltarmos. Isso definitivamente não é certo.

– Está com medo de que aconteça aquela coisa estranha que acontece às vezes, não é?

– Como sabe? – ele pergunta, ainda mais constrangido.

– Eu cuidei de você muitas vezes, Shiryu. Sei o que acontece com... com.. com ele... – disse, olhando rapidamente para baixo.

– Está me deixando ainda mais envergonhado...

– Não é minha intenção. Só quero que relaxe e aproveite a água. Eu não vou me importar se acontecer. Venha. Não precisa ser tão sério o tempo todo. Vamos, relaxe! Sorria!

Aos poucos, Shiryu ele foi sentindo a tensão se dissolver. A água caía da cachoeira com força e os respingos, em contraste com a luz do sol, pareciam pequenos brilhantes. Sentados numa pedra à margem do lago formado pela queda d'água, Shiryu e Shunrei olharam-se com ternura.

– Viu? Foi só um agradável e refrescante banho de cachoeira.

– É. Sobrevivi. No começo foi estranho. Agora está tudo bem.

– Certo. Vamos comer?

– Ah, sim. Meu estômago já está reclamando.

– O meu também! – ela disse, abrindo a cestinha e oferecendo um par de _hashis_a Shiryu. – Shi, o que você faz quando está em Tóquio?

– Além de ficar no hospital? – ele perguntou rindo e servindo-se da comida que havia na cestinha.

– É – ela riu também.

– Bom, fico na mansão Kido, leio bastante, converso com os outros rapazes, às vezes visitamos o orfanato.

– Você sente minha falta quando está lá? – ela perguntou de súbito, deixando-o sem reação. Depois de uma pausa, ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos:

– Todo o tempo.

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio entre os dois. A natureza, entretanto, não costumava calar sua voz e o som da cachoeira ecoava por toda a parte. As mãos dos dois se aproximaram lentamente e os dedos se entrelaçaram. Quando terminaram de comer, vestiram-se e subiram a montanha. Do topo, admiraram a paisagem abaixo, viram o lago Poyang e seu azul cerúleo, com alguns barcos de pequeno porte passando ao longe.

– Também já estivemos aqui antes, lembra?

– Sim. Foi no dia em que você me deu aquela flor.

–Foi naquele dia também em que eu percebi o quanto eu a amava – ele disse e se surpreendeu por tê-lo feito. A frase saiu quase sem pensar. Também surpresa, Shunrei evitou o olhar dele. Depois, decidida, voltou-se para ele e disse:

– Eu também o amo.

Tomando a mão dela entre as suas, Shiryu aproximou seu rosto do dela. A respiração de ambos ficou entrecortada, os corações batiam aceleradamente, os lábios aproximaram-se devagar e tocaram-se, fazendo-os estremecer. Os lábios abriram-se e deixaram que as línguas também se tocassem. Um calor intenso alastrou-se pelos corpos dos dois e quando se separaram, tinham as faces vermelhas. Toda a natureza estonteante de Rozan ao redor, os pássaros pipilando, a cachoeira ecoando sua música ao fundo, as flores multicoloridas dançando ao vento seguindo o mesmo ritmo dos longos cabelos negros de ambos, tudo contribuiu para tornar o momento ainda mais fascinante. Tocando a face dela, ele disse:

– Shunrei, o que quer que aconteça comigo, não esqueça que eu a amo.

– Eu não vou esquecer – ela respondeu sorrindo e também acariciando o rosto dele.

Retornaram à casa de mãos dadas. Enquanto caminhavam, pensavam no beijo que acabara de acontecer. Quando a beijou, ele sentiu sua alma vibrar, sentiu o calor percorrer-lhe toda a pele e o sangue fluir com vigor. Aquele beijo era o melhor presente que a vida havia lhe dado até então. Não precisava mais manter sua postura distante e austera, seu amor por ela já não era um segredo. Ela, por sua vez, sentia como se todas as flores tivessem se aberto naquele instante e a primavera tivesse se concentrado ali ao redor deles, criando uma redoma onde o amor que sentiam estaria protegido entre as flores e os pássaros, e nem a guerra poderia alcançá-lo.

**FIM**

* * *

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Fic de aniversário do Shi! Meu amado e idolatrado! Uhu! Eu prometi que não ia atrasar a fic dele!_

_Se Shiryu existisse estaria fazendo 35 anos neste quatro de outubro! Uhu! E levando em conta a cronologia da minha fic "O Casamento", ele e Shunrei estariam completando 20 anos de casados nesse mesmo dia! Uau!_

_Esta fic é o meu singelo presente de aniversário para este personagem que eu tanto amo e eu a dedico a todos os fãs dele._

_Até o próximo aniversário!_

_Chiisana Hana_

* * *

**_Reescrita em 18-07-2011_**


End file.
